


When the world muted itself

by wheniwrite28



Series: JenMish kisses [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Cockles, Fluff, Jenmish, Kisses, Love, M/M, no dialogues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheniwrite28/pseuds/wheniwrite28
Summary: How long before a kiss can happen, when they both given in. Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins knew something existed, they understood when they stood too close to each other and the world collapsed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a ficlet where Jensen and Misha are about to kiss but it takes me 1000 words to reach there. I hope I have reached the goal kind of. If you like it, please leave a comment or a kudos.

They were inches apart, a very short distance to make up for. It was nothing in the grand scheme of things but for them, it seemed miles of unspoken words, of discussions, they should have had. 

Misha had always been one to talk about it or at least he assumed he would, but both of them have failed so far. They have failed at more things than just this, they have failed to remain friends, remain homies or whatever other platonic words are there to describe them. They were never bros, too much emotion in their friendship and too much unsaid made it difficult for it become that.

Here, they were, Jensen, rubbing, Misha's lips, in a reverential sort of way. They might have been chapped but the first day, Jensen say them, he knew they would always be more for him. The pink enticing him, to do more than just stare. You know how things go, but right now, they were frozen in a staring contest.

No one dared to talk, what if the moment got broken. What if they decided that they were bros after all, Jensen had a girlfriend and Misha had a wife. This was a disaster but there was no stopping this. Misha moved his palms from Jensen's arms to his face, cradling it and Bring his face closer to him.

Jensen's fingers were still on his lips, unwilling to part the small contact he had with it. They have danced around enough to know that it was more than whatever it was right now. There bodies, moved in some way, east to west, side by side, who knew at this point, but the dance remained. 

He should really move his hand but Misha moved forward, not physically but mostly metaphorically, kissed his fingers. There was a pout that culminated to a kiss, a peck to give way to more. More of this. The decision still not being made by either of them. The question of who would break first. 

First kisses- they have had some, but none where they would ever be in the reason of rationality, but rather there would be a mess.

A mess- of feelings, of people, of places, of jobs. But they would be proud to be a part of a mess, where they were two parts whole, of four parts whole. Of being there. 

Jensen swayed a little, from adrenaline of the unspoken war, wills clashing, Misha silently giving permission, seeking at the same time. 

He bit his finger, he moved his hand, now, there was only Misha, he could just bring Jensen's face forward and be done with that. They had enough to go with, but the trouble was the green eyes pleading for more of this, less of that, respite, a concept, beyond here. 

Jensen moved his bitten fingers, palm on Misha's heart, taping his fingers, silence deafening, in the early hours of the morning or late hours of the night, the moon, the stars all witnessing, as they inched, a little closer, slowly. 

Angles were chosen, eyes were closed, they moved, the world stilled, the humming muted, the symphony brought to life, thumping, they met, in the middle. 

The kiss might have been deliberate, the consequence of love, of friendship. But then. 

Only, them remained. All other things, chipped by nips made by each other's teeth but smiles in between more kisses. The world hummed its consent.


End file.
